


Half a Doubloon

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: The ruthless pirated captain Gou has bested Seijuro and he's far from happy about that.





	Half a Doubloon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gou Week's third prompt – AU. A good old fashioned pirate AU, because why not?

Even if this venture hadn't turned out to be the partial success that it had done, everything would have been worth it just to see the look of anguish on his face. He had been betrayed. Duped, with nothing to blame for that except his own pig-headedness. If he'd been cautious of Gou from the start, then this wouldn't have been so easy. But Seijuro had been far from cautious.

“You planned the whole thing!” he bellowed, as Gou nimbly climbed up the rigging away from him.

“I mean, yeah, I planned most of it. But I didn't expect to get the treasure as well, that was a bonus,” she called down.

Seijuro took to the rigging as well now, but Gou was confident that he wouldn't catch her. It was already too late and they both knew it. Her ship waited for its captain and she wouldn't make it wait much longer. It had already waited too long for her while she'd been off on this little expedition.

“You took Sousuke!” Seijuro yelled. That was perhaps the part he was the most wounded about.

“He doesn't belong on this crew,” Gou replied, “And neither does Rin!”

“What do you care about Rin?” demanded Seijuro.

He hadn't figured it out yet, despite the similarities between Rin and Gou. At the end of the day, Rin was the reason that she'd come here. He was the only treasure that she wasn't leaving with today... But there would be next time. Gou hadn't given up on her brother seeing reason in time. For now though, Seijuro would have to keep him. Hopefully the bait of Sousuke would be enough to get Rin to follow her ship. It seemed like it was enough for Seijuro as well.

Gou didn't answer his question. She'd reached the top now and when Nagisa tossed her a rope across, she effortlessly caught it.

“Looks like it's time to go,” she said, “Thank you for the good time, Captain Mikoshiba. I hope that when we next meet, you'll respect me as a captain as well. One that bested you.”

Seijuro was almost on her heels now. As much as she was enjoying knocking him down a peg, there was no more time to waste. So she swung across, back to where her crew were waiting for her. Of course Makoto was there, fussing as always.

“Captain, we'd better leave before they fire at us. I doubt we could take Samezuka in a gun fight,” he warned.

But Gou waved him off dismissively.

“By all means, tell Haru to get a move on. But they won't fire at us. Mikoshiba... he enjoys the game too much. It'll take more than a quick shot through the hull for him to recover his pride,” said Gou.

She looked across at the other ship. It was much grander it was than theirs, but Seijuro had still lost to her. She couldn't see his expression from here, but she could picture it well enough. She'd seen a lot of him these last few days and perhaps she would see a lot of him still. All of this was for her brother, Rin. To win him back to the side that he belonged on. But regardless of the reason, Seijuro had proven to be an entertaining bonus.

They set sail once more, with the cries of their enemies behind them. Although Gou suspected they were crying more to their own captain than to her. They wouldn't understand why Seijuro was giving Iwatobi a head start.

But before she could busy herself with anything else, she picked up on Makoto hovering again. He was concerned.

“What is it, Makoto?” she asked, already knowing what it was.

“We still have the... ah, prisoner held down below...” he pointed out.

Sousuke.

“Make sure he's fed and watered until he's ready to come around,” Gou said. Because he would come around eventually.

“Of course. But he's not... very happy,” Makoto went on.

She smirked up at him; “Well then, if that's your concern, then you're free to make him feel happier. I'm hardly going to stop you.”

The look on Makoto's face always made it worth teasing him. He stammered out some kind of response, but Gou just left him to it. If Makoto was so worried about Sousuke, then he would do what he felt was right. Gou wasn't too concerned about that. She could talk to Sousuke later, once everyone had gotten as settled as they could do with a prisoner on board.

But for the moment, they'd made their escape. Gou went to watch the Samezuka ship grow smaller in the distance, as they headed away from it. Not forever though. Not if Rin and Seijuro both had anything to do with it. And honestly, not if Gou had anything to do with it either.

The game was on.


End file.
